You're So Beautiful
by Craver Blackhawk
Summary: Sonic is resting on a beach when his longtime friend appears to be injured, how did this happen? Read on to find out. -REMAKE-
1. The Beach

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog I do not**

**Important Message: Hey guys I know I probably lost most of my fans because of me not making any stories but on the bright side I'm remaking YSB and making two new stories one is called "Armageddon"(working title) and the other is called "Names Ronge Quicksava" see my profile for more details on this. With great pleasure I present "You're So Beautiful"**

_**-EDITED-  
****This chapter has been edited for grammar and other mistakes, please re-read**_

You're So Beautiful  
The Beach

Ages:

Sonic: 19

Knuckles: 20

Rouge: 20

Shadow was atop a cliff over looking the beach as he saw a blue hedgehog speeding down below. On a night like this the moon was shining bright in the sky and the ocean water looked amazing.

"Hmph… That blue hedgehog is always care free." Shadow said to himself.

_Down below..._

The blue hedgehog landed on top of a rock where he had chose to sit for the rest of the night. His shoes were a bright red with white stripes; he had the dark blue Chaos Emerald in hand as he looked out at the ocean with his emerald green eyes. His name is, Sonic the Hedgehog, but little did he know that a certain batgirl was watching, waiting for the right moment to talk to him about something.

Sonic's ear had a twitch and he turned around only to see his good friend Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, what're you doing back there? Come over here and sit down!" He had a big grin on his face as he smacked the left side of the rock as if he were telling her to sit there.

"Oh you saw me here? I have something to tell you anyway." Rouge spoke weakly as she flew over and sat next to Sonic.

"So you had something to tell me?" Sonic asked. Sonic got a better look at Rouge's face and noticed she was bearing a sadden expression. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. "Is everything okay with you and Knuckles?" Sonic saw a tear fall down Rouge's face and he wiped it off.

"Sonic… I just don't know if Knuckles loves me anymore." She replied as she fell lifelessly on Sonic's shoulder and cried.

Sonic was confused and he asked, "Why do think that Rouge, I always thought you two loved each other?"

"So did I!" She continued to cry on his shoulder. Sonic put his right hand on her head and started to stroke it gently. His eyes quickly widened as he felt a wet liquid on the back of her head. He brought his hand to his nose and smelt the liquid.

"BLOOD!? What did he do to you?" Sonic asked in shock. "Look, tell me on the way to the hospital, I have to get you there fast!" Sonic jumped to his feet, with Rouge in his arms, and sped off towards the hospital.

_Back up above..._

Shadow had seen Sonic run off towards the hospital. "What's that Hedgehog up to? What's wrong with Rouge?" He asked himself. Shadow jumped from the cliff as if he were sky diving but then he used the jets in his shoes to shoot him to a building over looking Sonic and Rouge. He jumped from building to building, following them from above.

_Some time later..._

"Okay thanks guys, see you at the hospital." Song had just hung up his cell and his conversation with Tails and Amy. He had told them what had happened between Knuckles and Rouge and to be honest, Sonic was PISSED! To have heard what he had just heard from Rouge was devastating, to think that one of his close friends would do that to the girl he loved. Sonic was quickly dialing another number into his cell.

"Hello, you have reached Knuckles T. Echidna. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone but I'm probably doing something more important than mindless chit-chat. In any case leave your name, phone number, and message after the beep."

After the sound of the beep a pissed off Sonic yelled, "KNUCKLES YOU BASTARD! We'll talk about this later, meet at the Station Square park tomorrow just after dawn!" After that Sonic slammed his phone shut and ran full speed down the street through the hospital doors. The speedster ran into a room with no patients but empty beds and quickly placed Rouge on the nearest bed.

"Get her bandages for her head, she's been injured badly!" Sonic angrily shouted at the nurses in the room. They quickly ran for the nearest doctor, as they left Tails and Amy came running in along with a doctor.

"Right now, where's the head wound on Miss Rouge?" The Doctor calmly asked.

Sonic walked over to Rouge and picked her head up and whispered into her ear, "It's gunna be alright Rouge." Rouge smiled weakly. Sonic then looked back at the Doctor and showed him the head wound. The Doctor then proceeded with his medical techniques to treat and bandage Rouge's wound. Rouge held Sonics hand through the whole thing and every time she felt a stinging pain she would squeeze his hand tighter and tighter each time but when it was over, and the Doctor was gone, and Amy and Tails had said there good byes, it was just Sonic and Rouge, unfortunately for Sonic she was asleep. Sonic took a seat next to the slumbering bat and gently brushed his fingers on her cheek as he shook his head slowly.

"Why did he do this to you?" he sighed at the silence in the room. He then leaned in closer to her and softly kissed her on the cheek. "You're so beautiful Rouge…" The hedgehog said truthfully. The thing he didn't notice though was the smile and the light shade of red on the bat's face. Sonic looked at the clock and it was all most midnight so he took his shoes off and gently propped his legs on the bed, laying next to Rouge. He had placed his hands on his lap and interlocked his fingers as he rested his head on the wall behind the two and closed his eyes. Shortly after he had fallen asleep which didn't take too long Rouge had opened her eyes and rested her head on Sonics chest and returned to her slumber.

A few hours later, Sonic had woken up and tried to get up but a weight stopped him from moving. He then looked to see that it was Rouge a sleep, seeing her smile as she slept on him made him self smile. He slowly placed her head back on the pillow but his attempt at leaving without waking her had failed. She had slowly opened her sky blue eyes, as she saw the blue hero trying to leave, she grabbed his left arm. When he noticed this he looked at her and tried to loosen her grip but he couldn't, Rouge had pulled him back on the bed.

"Rouge I can't stay I have to…" The hedgehog was stopped when his lips had met hers. His eyes widened at her change in emotion but he enjoyed every second of it.

He wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality until he heard Rouge's soft voice say, "I love you Sonic." Sonic was at awe, he didn't know what to say but then as if his body took control of it self he had kissed her back and she enjoyed it. "Rouge, I'm sorry I have to go now, I'll be back tomorrow ok." Rouge just nodded with a frown. Sonic strapped on his shoes, he turned back to Rouge and let their lips meet once more before he left.

The blue blur sped off.

Wait hold on why did this happen so fast I think we need to back it up a bit before Sonic goes to confront Knuckles at Station Square. So lets head back a year and see why this little couple happened so fast.

_One year ago…_

_Sonic was walking down the side walk with Rouge. They were just spending a day as close friends. It had been months since Rouge and Knuckles had ended their relation ship. Sonic was there to comfort her in her time of need, not out of pity but out of friendship. After a while they became very close to each other and Sonic had developed deep feelings for her but she didn't notice and Sonic couldn't sum up enough courage to tell her how he felt._

_Rouge never thought that what happened that day would ever happen at all. As they were walking, Rouge heard a familiar voice call her name. The Hedgehog and the Batgirl both turned around to see… Knuckles! _

"_Hey man how ya doin?" The Hedgehog had asked. The Batgirl had a scared look on her face._

"_Sonic I don't know how I could face him like this; I don't want him to get the wrong impression about us." Rouge's voice was shaky._

"_It's OK Rouge… Go see what he wants." The Hedgehog told her with a calm smile. Rouge nodded and walked over to Knuckles. After what seemed to be the end of their conversation, she came running over to Sonic with a huge smile and squeaks of happiness. "Sonic, he wants to get back together. Should I accept his offer, I still love him."_

"_Just do what your heart tells you to do." Sonic said joyfully but with a sad face._

"_Sonic what's the matter?" She was puzzled._

"_Nothing… I'm fine, go tell him your answer." Sonic sighed and gave a small thumbs up. Rouge gave him a big hug and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. She ran over to Knuckles and kissed him. Sonic watched as they walked away and out of site._

Present day…

Sonic sternly sat atop a tree in Station Square waiting for Knuckles. "Just you wait… you're gunna get what's comin' to ya." Sonic whispered to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**End Announcement: That was a BIG difference from my original Chapter 1 "I Can't Believe I Didn't Notice" I can't believe I remembered that. This was by far my longest chapter ever and my best I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making this**


	2. Station Square

**_-EDITED-  
_****_This chapter has been edited for grammar and other mistakes, please re-read_**

You're So Beautiful  
Chapter 2: Station Square

It was almost dawn in Station Square and Sonic was standing by a park bench waiting for Knuckles to arrive.

He started pacing back and forth, pondering his thoughts. "Jesus Christ, I still don't know why Knuckles would do something like that." Sonic glanced back at the clock tower, it was 6:30.

"He's not gunna show, he's scared…" Sonic said aggravated. Just then, Sonic looked down to see a crack in the ground becoming several more cracks.

"Oh crap!" Sonic shouted as he quickly jumped away from the shattering ground, a red echidna bursting through and landing next to him.

"So you wanted to talk, Sonic." The echidna said with out looking at him. A stern look was frozen on his face. Sonic just stared at him with hatred. Knuckles stared back and for a while, there was no talking.

"I can't believe you did that to her…" Sonic spoke up from the silence. Knuckles just chuckled.

"What's so funny? Huh?!"

"Oh nothing Sonic, just how naïve you are." Knuckles slyly replied. Sonic clenched his fist, digging his nails through his gloves and into his skin.

"Why'd you do that to her?" Sonic asked with even more anger in his voice.

"Look, Sonic… As your friend I strongly suggest you let her rot in a gutter somewhere." Knuckles spoke with the most certainty he had ever had. Sonic was in shock and awe, was one of his best friends really saying this? Of course he was, there was one denying it. With that Sonic stood up clutching his fist, Knuckles easily noticed this and turned to face the blue hero.

Laughing to him self, Knuckles said, "Oh don't tell me she got you too. That easily, Sonic The Hedgehog has been fool." That was followed by about two laughs before the crimson sidekick was sent flying by a well deserved punch to the face. As Knuckles hit the ground, it left a pretty nice dent in the street.

"Heh heh, two can play at that game Sonic!" Knuckles shouted charging at the hero. When his giant fist was thrown at Sonics face it past right though it as he was flung into the air by a sweeping kick and then smashed into the ground by an axe kick against his stomach.

"You won't beat me Knuckles…" Sonic stated coldly, not evening looking down at his 'friend,' this was one of his mistakes. Not realizing that Knuckles used his current position to go under ground. Reaching from underneath the street, he pulled Sonic into his little tunnel. From here, Knuckles landed a few blows before having the tables turned on him getting nailed with a few kicks from Sonic. With this Knuckles grabbed Sonic's throat when he came too close, and threw him straight up and out of the tunnel. Chasing after him, Knuckles jumped up, grabbing him and tossing him into the ground, destroying the bench and a near by light post. The ruckus was waking some of the residents of Station Square; some even came to see what was going on. Eventually, a crowd formed around the two.

"You haven't slipped up a bit, Knuckles." Sonic said, wiping blood from his face.

"Heh, you're no too bad yourself, Sonic." Knuckles replied as he charged at Sonic, Sonic acted in the same manor. Bringing their fists back, they punched each other only to catch the other's fist in their hand. They each exchanged kicks from one another as they each tried to pull their hands free, but the other had a firm grip on the others hand. Sonic noticed misplacement in Knuckles footing and used it to sweep him off his feet and with a quick change in stance, flipped Knuckles over his shoulder into the hard ground below them. Knuckles was able to hold onto Sonic's arm and dragged him down to the street as well, punching him non stop. Blood started dripping out of Sonic's mouth and eventually he was coughing up blood.

"GET OFF ME!!" Sonic yelled, grabbing Knuckles' over sized fist and throwing him on his back. With his advantage, Sonic repaid Knuckles with the same treatment. The streets became bloody as the two were heavily bleeding.

_Back at the hospital… _

Rouge had awakened to the sound of her TV. She noticed a familiar newscaster on the TV; she was shocked at what the report was about.

"Attention citizens of Station Square, it appears that a large group has surrounded what appears to be a fight between, Sonic the Hedgehog and one of his closest friends, Knuckles the Echidna. There seems to be a lot of damage done to the park"

"Rouge, I would… Rouge?" The Doctor noticed Rouge wasn't lying in her bed any more.

_Station Square… _

A black hedgehog was watching the brawl of the two heroes from high atop a building. Tossing adark blue Chaos Emerald in his hands, he smirked.

"_Should I stop this? No it appears someone else is coming to stop this unneeded fight"_ He thought to himself pondering his thoughts, he had memories of the ARK and Maria. Thinking through what may have been the worst day of his life, Amy suddenly flashed into his mind. He shook his head and her image vanished from his mind.

Down on the battle field, the two were sweating, but neither one was willing to give up.

"Give up Sonic, you know you can't win!"

"Heh, I was about to say the same thing knucklehead!" Sonic replied in a cocky but serious tone. Knuckles only replied with a quick grunt and then a charge, Sonic couldn't help but charge as well. As they became closer and closer, their hands were brought farther back behind their heads for an unbelievable final blow.

When time felt as if it had slowed down, the two were right in front of each other, when a very familiar voice to both of them had screamed, "STOP IT!!!!!" Rouge had tears bursting from her eyes. "STOP THIS POINTLESS FIGHT!!!"

"Rouge?" The heroes said in unison. Forgetting that they were about to punch each other, they were both smacked hard in the face by fists and were sent flying at opposite ends of the crowd. Everything was silent, the crowd quickly vanished and all that was left was Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge. Rouge had fallen on the ground, cupping her face in her hands as tears rolled down her face. The two heroes just laid there, both too consumed by pain to move.

Shadow was looking down at the trio, shaking his head slowly, "It's over, time I take my leave. CHAOS… CONTROL!" and with that, he was gone.

Sonic was just laying there, his eyes half open, and as if all his pain vanished, he stood up and walked slowly towards Rouge.

He dropped to his knees, engulfing her in a tight embrace, and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." Knuckles watching this, was laughing hysterically.

"How can you fall for her bull shit? You're such and idiot Sonic." The crimson echidna chuckled. Sonic only replied by lifting his right hand and raising his middle finger. Knuckles just shook his head in disappointment.

"C'mon Rouge, this asshole can rot." Sonic said picking him self and Rouge up, he sped off back to the hospital.

After a few minutes, they were at the front door. As Sonic reached for the handle, he paused in motion and fell to the ground, Rouge had been on his back for most of the way there so she was okay at the price of hurting Sonic. The doors slowly opened at the sound of the fall. It happened to be Rouge's doctor.

"Rouge! Are you alright?" The doctor was concerned.

"I'm fine, help Sonic." Rouge was able to keep her self calm from the doctor's stupidity. The doctor was pleased to help, and was able to get Sonic a stretcher and his own personal room.

"Get his heart beat on the monitor!"

"Right away sir." And with that the nurse had Sonic's heart beat up on the monitor in a heart beat. The doctor let out a deep breath at the sign of a steady heart beat.

"Alright… He's going to be okay." The doctor muttered under his breath. It was then that he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see that it was Rouge.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave your room until you've completely healed."

"It's okay doctor, let her in." Sonic had managed to recover faster than he had thought, but he was still in pretty bad shape. When Rouge heard this, she shoved the doctor out of the way and went up next to Sonic, holding his hand.

"Sonic, you didn't have to do that."

"You don't know what he said about you!" Sonic practically yelled, but couldn't from the pain in his chest.

"Sonic, you said you were only going to talk to him, you didn't have to loose your temper because he said some things about me." Rouge exclaimed, trying to calm him down. Sonic only turned his back to her. "If you don't let me talk to you, you'll only feel worse. Now come on, talk to me." Sonic rolled back over and looked at her with a smile.

"Rouge, I'll be fine, now what time is it?" Sonic asked glancing at the clock attached to the wall. If he could, he would've jumped out of his bed. "10:30! I've been out that long?!" Sonic grunted in pain.

Rouge laughed at Sonic's out burst, "Calm down, you need some rest anyway." She leaned in and gave Sonic a kiss on his cheek.

"You missed." Sonic said with a smile.

"What do mean I missed?"

"You missed!" Sonic answered. Rouge was still puzzled until her lips met with his and they held it for a short while before Sonic's ribs gave out from pain. He chuckled at his little agony.

"See you later Sonic." Rouge waved good bye as she left back to her room.

**And at last, chapter 2 has arrived. Sorry for the long wait but after chapter 1 I couldn't think of anything until after I wrote 'You've Been Chosen' Also, you guys remember the little fight between Sonic and Knuckles in chapter 3 or 4 of the original? Well this was my remake of that very same scene, BIG improvement right? Well I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
